Whisper's Curse
Whisper's Curse (ウィスパーの呪い U~isupā no noroi): is a Curse that can be used by demons to communicate, deceive and disrupt several individuals mentally and even separately in the form of demonic whispers, the voice of someone else or even the voice of the intended target. Description As mentioned in the above, Whisper's Curse allows the demon to reach out towards one or several individuals and communicate with them by manipulating and transmitting their own curse powers to invoke their own thoughts into the minds of their desired targets. It works very much like the magic known as Telepathy, being able to transfer the thoughts and memories of themselves but also of anyone that holds direct contact with the demon. Depending on the demon that utilizes this curse, it can be used on individuals from a distance ranging from the other side of a city or even a country. But unlike the magical version of this curse, the Whisper's Curse has the ability to not only communicate using their own voice but also the voices of other people or demons and even pretend to be the desired individual themselves, emerging as if it's the user's own thoughts. With enough skill and practice, then this curse can allow the demon to perfectly replicate the voice and volume of someone else to the point of it being heard as if someone was even calling out to them, is perfect for setting up a trap or simply deceiving the words that are coming out of one's mouth. It's a curse that allows a demon to take full advantage of another person's short-term memory and working memory in order to turn it against them: such as repeating what the user just heard but with another conclusion, causing them to register a false answer, or cause them to doubt the words and actions of themselves, others or what they've just witnessed. The only requirement needed for a demon to perform this action is by having heard the voice that they're going to be improvising themselves or via another person's memories. While this curse has the powers to manipulative an entire army within a battlefield into believing another order than what was just given, it works just as well to simply communicating with their own allies. Much like any curse, the Whisper's Curse is far superior to that of its magical counterpart - this being Telepathy. As previously mentioned, this curse not only allows more "options" in which way a demon can choose to communicate with their intended individual but also has spells that make these abilities easier to perform and to reach even greater distances. The spells often come in the form of markings or simple hand movements that effectively transfers the demon's own curse power to another and uses it to either make it easier to communicate, disrupt or force their minds into behaving in specific ways. As a Telepathy user, they have the ability to transfer their own or other people's thought and memories from one individual to another, this is no different for a demon using the Whisper's Curse but while this may be the sad truth, a demon may choose to combine the abilities of another curse to bypass these limitations and gain the ability to forcefully extract the thoughts and memories from one individual to another. They can also use their curse to block out all attempts of telepathic communication with themselves, people within a certain vicinity or anyone who has been marked by the demon using this curse. In terms of limitations for this curse, it depends on how it's utilized and for how long the demon has been training themselves by using this curse. Unlike their magical counterpart's limitations, this curse has no issues activating itself and communicating with people with a simple thought. This, however, can only be performed on people that are within eyesight of the demon using this curse. Otherwise, the demon is also forced to perform their telepathic communication in the same manner that Telepathy users do it, by placing their index and middle finger against their forehead and concentrating their curse powers on the individuals or area they wish to communicate with. Then there's also the Whisper's Curse which often requires physical contact with the individual or item they wish to their spells on. Spells *'Axii' (アクスイー Akusuii): is a Whisper's Curse spell that amplifies a target's ability to create, collect, remember and process thoughts inside their head to the point of making it overdrive, ultimately made to cause their opponent to be unable to focus on the situation in front of them. By successfully coming in contact with an individual, the demon can then cause that person to increasingly gather thoughts via a chain reaction by simply gathering the information that's in front of them and automatically connecting that to another thought or memory that's somewhat relatable to that thought - only to have it occur over and over again with any incoming thoughts and multiplying on top of one another. As the human mind, or any species for that matter, is not made to or has the capacity to process that magnitude of events and thoughts, it eventually leads to the user being unable to concentrate on a specific thought and by that extent, causing them to be temporarily paralyzed or stunned as they're unable to focus on what's going on around them. This can either occur rapidly and only last for a few seconds or it can be a lengthy process where the spell can build up in the course of several days, both risking unstable individuals to eventually go insane. *'Whisper's Mark' (ウィスパーズマーク U~isupāzu Māku): is a spell that makes it easier for the demon to perform and communicate with other individuals, this being in the form of marking either a person, object or even magical items such as a lacrima. This spell has two versions of it, the first one being a mark that's given to an individual who's willingly accepting to have this mark on them. This is done by sharing physical contact with the demon using this curse, then as the one who's about to receive it must be as calm as possible as the demon transfers some of its curse powers to that person: Once this has begun, the individual will be able to notice the mark as if it was a bug crawling inside of their skin and onwards to their skull, they can then either let the process complete itself and connect the two individuals via the mark or reject it, causing it to instantly disappear. If the person was successfully marked then both they and the demon can now communicate with one another and no longer be restricted by their distance whatsoever, the only requirement being that the demon has to be one to open up their "conversation". The same can be done with objects and magical items, causing anyone that touches them to gain the ability to communicate with the demon who marked it. This even works on lacrimas, causing anyone that has a marked lacrima implanted inside of themselves to be able to communicate in the same manner. Any person or object that has been marked by this demon will be unable to receive any other forms of telepathic communication, which comes with its own pros and cons. Anyone who tries to communicate with a marked individual will receive a scorching pain inside of their skull until they break their attempts of communication, while this does block other people from extracting information from this user, it also makes it quite clear who that individual is affiliated with. This is why the teddy bear of Cococ is marked by this spell instead of the demoness herself. ** Whisper's Forced Mark (ウィスパーの強制マーク U~isupā no kyōsei māku): is the second variation of this spell, one that's forced upon an individual and leaves a physical mark instead of an invisible one. Much like the first version, this mark allows the demon to communicate with an individual over extremely long distances but with some painful alterations. The Whisper's Forced Mark is branded on an individual rather than having been given it to them, a process which requires physical contact, the transfer of curse power and an extreme, burning pain that's marked somewhere on a person's body. When this is done, then the demon can at any time choose to communicate that individual, a process which becomes obvious as the mark begins to cause the exact same pain as it did when it was branded on them, and even hear the branded individuals thoughts even without communicating with them. This is perfect for when the demon wishes to create a spy within the enemy territory or punish those who have tried to leave their service. However, this mark can be removed from the one who has obtained it in two ways. The first way being by having the demon who created it remove it themselves, causing no side-effects or pain in the process, or by having it cleansed with the use of . The second being an extremely painful process that will cause the individual to suffer through intense pain for about ten minutes before having it removed and causing them to fall asleep for three days straight. *'Terminus' (リミット Rimitto, lit, Limit): is a Whisper's Curse spell that prevents their target from either remembering a specific thing or make them unable to think in a certain way about someone or something. It's a spell that can effectively prevent an individual from spilling the beans, defy orders or even think about the notion of betraying a certain individual. Much like the Whisper's Mark, this is done via the use of a mark that has been placed on a target by transferring curse powers onto that individual. Unlike the other marks though, this one can be performed without physical contact and only requires to reach out towards the intended target and have their curse power manifest with the ambient ethernano in the form of black blood that once it reaches the individual, seeps into their skin and onwards to their skull. When this is done then the demon's next words will be the ones they can never again remember for as long as they are marked. As easy it is to perform, just as easy is it to remove in fact: A simple Dispell would be enough to remove it but this is rarely the case as the individual might just as well have amnesia, thus few people resort to it. **'Collapse' (転ける Kokeru): is an extreme version of the Terminus' spell. It is one that causes their target to become unable to create, register and remember thoughts in any shape or form, preventing them by that extend to reach out for their memories and become unable to act - practically making them brain dead. Not only is it an extreme way of punishing a person, but it's also an extremely painful process. It's done by having the demon placing both of their hands on each side of the individual's head and then rapidly pouring their curse powers and negative energies into that person's body and invading both their mind and Ethernano Circulatory System to the point of causing their mind to go blank without being able to think. But in order to even perform this spell in the first place, the target has to be in an extremely weakened state as their body would otherwise be able to resist the invading demonic energies and simply cause a head-cleaving headache afterward. An example of such a state would be if their body was weakened due to sickness, forced to go through torture that exhausts their mind and body or after having battled to one's heart content and beyond that to the extent of being barely able to stand. Once this is done then there's nothing preventing the demon from casting this spell on that individual. Unlike the light-hearted version of this spell, this isn't something that can be recovered by natural means or simply dispelling the victim and should instead be viewed as a permanent state of mind. The likes of Healing Magic would prove inefficient and the only way to recover or heal this person would be to somehow revert their minds via the use of powerful Time Magic. *'Quod' (それ Sore, lit, It): is a spell that combines the abilities that comes from the Whisper's Curse's telepathic communication, alteration and manipulation and the extracting abilities of the Evello curse to force an individual to remember specific events or recall their worst nightmares. Because of this, it becomes an exclusive spell to Iskariot as he's the only known demon to have access to both of these Curses. Iskariot has two ways of invoking this spell on someone, either by physical contact or by marking a certain object or place that'll trigger its effect when it, in turn, comes in contact with another individual. When making physical contact it's a two-step process as he first has to hold contact long enough to extract the information he wants to use and then either continue making contact or by forcing himself into that person's mind via his telepathic abilities. When this is done then the information or event Iskariot extracted from earlier makes itself appear inside the victims head as vividly as they imagined or experienced it. The second is to store his curse powers onto an object or somewhere on the ground, showing off a very faint mark shaped in the form of a human's skull which takes on the colors of whatever its marked on, with thin black lines outlining its position: Once someone steps on or touches this mark, the mark will violently burst forth in the form of black tendrils that reaches out and invades the victims body and onwards to their mind. Once the tendrils have reached their desired location, it searches for the worst memory stored inside that person's mind and forces them to re-live it inside their mind and thoughts. Depending on the event itself it can cause a varied spectrum of effects and can last for an unknown amount of time depending on the victim themselves. Powerful curse of magical users can find themselves able to cancel the spell after just a few seconds, but by that time it could be too late as it's often more than enough time to prepare another attack. Even if the victim is a powerful one, some memories are simply too much to bare and could cause permanent damage to one's mental condition and health in general. See Also *'Telepathy' Trivia *The spells on this Curse has a couple of references to them: **Axii from the Witcher Series. **Quod, meaning It, is a reference to the creature "It" that's also known as Pennywise the Dancing Clown. Category:Curse Category:Curses Category:Author-Exclusive Content